


Be With You

by KACY94



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ABO清水文, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, EC, M/M, 一句话盾铁注意, 总裁E/教授C, 普通人有能力AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KACY94/pseuds/KACY94
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	Be With You

“请问Erik Lensherr先生在这里吗？”Emma愣了一下，在看到眼前这个蓝眼棕发，足以用美貌来形容的Omega，她的脑海里瞬间闪过了无数种可能性， 敲诈勒索，一夜情对象，还是让她的总裁接盘的。

眼前的男人伸出手，“我的名字是Charles Xavier，我和你的老板有一些事情要商量。”

“噢，Emma Frost，幸会。”Emma在为自己下流的幻想感到一瞬间的抱歉之后，觉得如果著名的超级天才，最年轻的牛津教授，如果是自己老板的一夜情对象，那实在是太带感了。“他的办公室就在那边。”

Charles走向最里面那间 极其宽敞的办公室，象征性地敲了敲门。

“Emma，不是告诉过你……”男人在看到他的脸之后，把自己刚要发作的怒火压了下去。“我很抱歉。”

Charles径直向他的办公桌走去，“没关系。我只是想说，你把这个落在了我家。”他从外衣口袋里掏出一个黑色的长钱包，轻轻地放在了他面前的桌子上。

“非常感谢。我还以为我把它丢了。” Erik把他的钱包放进抽屉里，抬头说道，“我希望能为自己今天早上的行为道歉，我……”他停顿了一下。

“你惊慌失措，我明白。”

“我可以对你负责。”Erik认真地看着他说道。

在他意料之外的是，Charles崩溃地提高了音量：“ Oh my god，我还以为你会有什么不一样。 ” 接着他向前一步，双手撑在Erik的书桌上，“听着，我不缺钱，如果这是你所想说的负责的话。如果你觉得因为我和你睡了，我就离不开你的话，那甚至更加可笑。我为我自己负责，我和你上床是我自己的选择，只要我没有怀孕，你不需要对我负任何责任。”

“Charles，我不是这个意思。”

“你不需要向我解释，我刚刚的反应有些过激了。如果你没有什么别的事的话，我还要去上课。”他说着向后退了一步，然后向门口走去。

Erik从椅子上站起来，走到门口的时候又停住了，看着男人的背影消失在他的视线里。他抬手捋了捋自己的头发，然后又走回去坐下，看着电脑屏幕有些出神。他是真的想和Charles约会，并不是他所想的那样。虽然Erik一直树立着禁欲的形象，而他本人也的确如此，但是 向他自投怀抱的Omega并不少，就连Emma这样气场强大、金发大胸的Alpha都抱怨过“跟你一起去酒吧，甚至没有人在看我。”而且刚刚Charles说“我以为你会有什么不一样”是什么意思？

此时，Emma毫不客气地推开门，轻佻地吹了个口哨。

Erik瞪了她一眼。

Emma径直走到他办公桌右侧靠窗的沙发前，随意地坐了下来。“怎么，情场受挫了？第一次啊。”

“别告诉任何人。”

“所以这是真的了？”Emma瞬间兴奋了起来，“那可是Charles Xavier！你竟然睡了他？看来我以后再也不用操心你的情商问题了。”

“我说可以对他负责。”

“让我猜猜，然后他生气地走了？”Emma笑了起来，“看来我还是需要操心一下的。”

Erik身边阴郁的气氛已经快要实体化了。“闭嘴，Frost。”

Emma饶有兴趣地盯着他：“你喜欢他？”

男人看着眼前过分的神采奕奕的金发女人，痛苦地闭上了双眼。“是的。你满意了吗？”

“噢，所以你爱他是因为你们做爱了吗？”

“你能不能闭嘴！就算我们俩是朋友，你现在还是我的助理。”Erik一阵热血冲上头顶，他觉得自己快要冲动杀人了。

Emma依然保持着她职业的微笑，“好的，Lensherr先生。”

“虽然我很不想说，但是， 昨天他醉得彻彻底底，我甚至不知道他怎么可能喝那么多酒，但是我基本上是清醒的，你明白了吗？ ”

这次轮到Emma吃惊了。“所以，你在清醒的状态下和一个Omega上床了？”

“你他妈想让全公司的人都知道吗？”

他的女助理站了起来向门口走去，“你加油，我觉得你可以先Google他一下。”

Charles Francis Xavier， 科学家，自由撰稿人，Omega 、变种人 平权运动家。 16岁毕业于哈佛大学，取得遗传学、生物物理学、心理学等多个博士学位。 曾就读于 多所名校。 牛津大学名誉教授，现于哥伦比亚大学教授遗传学。 著名科学家、企业家Brian Xavier的独子。

接着Erik悄悄复制了他实验室的联系方式和邮箱。

更让Erik难受的是，Charles在某种意义上是他的学长，比他小三岁却比他大了三届的学长。 接着他在哈佛大学校庆的邀请名单上赫然看见了Charles的名字，在他的名字旁边。这绝对将是他参加过最尴尬的校庆了。

当Erik Lensherr走下私人飞机的时候，他的女助理仍然在他耳边喋喋不休，“解释一下，到底为什么我要和你一起来这种门萨聚会。”

“这不是个门萨聚会，Emma。”

“我发誓，那座建筑里的每个人智商都超过140。”

“你应该高兴，这里是马萨诸塞州。”

“好吧，没错，但是我们现在在剑桥市，不是波士顿。再说了，从我一个人瞒着他们跑到加利福尼亚之后我就没有回过家了，我巴不得不要见到他们。”

“God，我多希望我从来没遇见你。”

Erik走进礼堂的时候，第一眼就看到了坐在第一排的Charles，他湛蓝色——不能说是湛蓝色，那种晶莹剔透 、温柔又深沉的蓝色实在是难以用 语言 形容。他正和旁边的男人喋喋不休地说着什么，红润的嘴唇嗡动着。甚至是他浅棕色的头发看起来都柔软顺滑得惊人。而且此时他穿着标准的三件套，正装在他身上有种不同寻常的魅力。

接着他在场内那些志愿者学生的引导下找到了他的位置，在Charles的右侧，他此时明明尴尬地要死，却又止不住的狂喜。

“你好。”Charles抬起头向他打招呼。

Erik有些不安地坐下，然后回道，“你好。”

“我想为我那天早上的行为道歉，”无论是他的语调，还是他的眼神，都诚挚得要命，让Erik莫名其妙地内疚了起来，“我不应该在不了解你的前提下随便说出那种话。”

“没事，你不用道歉。”

“今天还有个晚宴，你会去吗？”

“或许不会，我事实上不是非常喜欢那种场合。”

“我也不想去。”

“噢。”Erik几乎认为这是某种邀请。

Charles深呼吸了一下，“我是说，我们还可以做朋友，只是不是那种方式。”

“当然，教授。”

他不知道Charles是不是悄悄翻了个白眼，“Call me Charles。”对方来到美国这么多年仍然说着一口标准的英伦腔，在Erik耳朵里迷人又可爱。

“Ok, Charles，我能知道你的电话号码吗？”

Charles从口袋里拿出他的手机，解锁之后递到了Erik手上。Erik拒绝将自己的心情称作“受宠若惊”，因为那个词跟他联系起来非常恶心。

Erik上台演讲的时候忍不住地往Charles那里看。

Lensherr总裁坐上limo之后仍然翻来覆去地看着他的手机，差不多十秒钟一次。

“你笑得让我浑身发毛。”Emma坐在他的旁边，一边目不转睛地发邮件，一边评论道，她说着举起咖啡喝了一口。

Erik瞟了她一眼，“我问Charles今晚要不要出来吃饭。”

“嗯哼。”她又喝了一口咖啡。

他身体前倾，看着Emma脸上聚精会神的表情，“你根本没在听。”

“我确实没有。”她在点下发送键之后抬起头问道，“你刚刚说什么？”

“我说，我问Charles今天要不要和我出去吃晚饭。”

“Charles Xavier。”Emma一脸严肃。

“Yes, Charles Xavier。”

他的女助理看起来更严肃了，“你在开玩笑。”

“我完全没有。”

“你什么时候有了他的电话号码？”

“今天早上。”

“今天早上，呵，你说谎话用不用我帮你打个草稿？”Emma不屑地笑了一声，“噢，或者我是不是应该帮你预定餐厅？”

接着她听到了Erik敲打手机键盘的声音，“事实上，是的，他刚刚答应我了。” 她刚想说什么的时候，Erik把他的手机举到了她眼前。

联系人的位置清楚地写着Charles Xavier，白色的对话框里的“Yes”敲碎了Emma的三观。“你真是让我惊讶。我一直以为 你的情商和Steve Rogers有的一拼。 ”

“我不认为Steve情商低。那可是Tony Stark，是随随便便什么人都能让他甘心放弃之前花天酒地睡遍封面女郎的生活，和他结婚生孩子的吗？”

Emma叹了口气，“好吧，我猜你说的也有道理。餐厅帮你定好了，我马上会发到你手机上，祝你今晚成功。”

“Thanks, Emma。”

他们约定在一家河边的会所，很少有人知道这个地方，但事实上这里消费高得惊人，同时也是躲避狗仔的最佳场所。

Erik比约定的时间提早了十五分钟到了餐厅， 在他坐下不到一分钟的时候， Charles走了进来，他身上一套 浅蓝色的西装，衬得他眼睛的颜色更加动人。

打过招呼之后，他很自然地坐在了Erik对面。“我刚刚在路上看到你的车了。”

“你认得我的车？”Erik愣了一下。

“黑色limo，车牌号是LENSHERR，绝对是你。”

Alpha笑了起来，暗自嘲笑自己为什么会问出这种愚蠢的问题。 “我之前已经点好菜了。”

“我猜也是。其实你完全不用包下整间餐厅的。出入这种场所的人是不会大声喧哗的。”

“我只是希望能有更多的私人空间。”

“听起来像个约会。”Charles的嘴角翘起一个轻柔的弧度，他举起酒杯抿了一口。

Erik看着他，认真地说道，“如果你愿意的话，这可以是一个约会。”

侍者在上齐菜之后贴心地带上了包厢的门，尽管外面没有人任何其他客人。

“我在想，Charles，” Erik微微向前倾，凝视着对面那双神色认真的眼眸，“是什么改变了你的想法？”他实在是太喜欢Charles听别人说话的样子了，那样真挚专注的眼神会让任何人觉得他是实实在在被尊重的，被聆听的，他所说的每一句话都会被认真对待，他可以完全信任他。

Charles仍然全神贯注地看着他的眼睛，Erik几乎觉得这是一种变相的勾引。“事实上，很简单，我Google了你。”

Erik被他逗笑了。“我的维基百科让你改变了想法？”

“那天晚上的事情，从八点之后，从我的记忆里消失 的一干二净。但是我能记起来的是，我认为你很特别。不是新闻报道上说的那些特别， 关于你是个激进的变种人权主义者，或者是自强不息的企业家那部分。我很抱歉我不太记得我们到底谈了什么，但是我清醒的时候的判断还是值得信赖的。 ”

“所以你不认为我是个激进的变种人权主义者？”Erik似笑非笑地盯着他。

Charles放下酒杯，“你的确算得上是激进，但是你说的并不是没有道理。变种人绝对值得平等权利，我更倾向于变种人是一种进化趋势，但是这并不能给予他们以“更加优越的种族”为理由挑起战争。”

“他们恐惧我们。恐惧是一种强大的武器。就算我们想要和平，他们也有可能某一天想要我们全部死去。” Erik说这番话的时候其实完全心不在焉，他的目光被Omega的嘴唇紧紧地吸引住了，它看起来鲜艳又柔软，他的脑海里一遍遍地回放着那天晚上他是如何上瘾一样地亲吻舔舐他的嘴唇，好像那上面其实涂抹着可卡因的粉末。 “我很抱歉，我们不应该为了这个争吵。”

“这不是争吵，Erik。”Charles把双手搭在桌子上，“我读了一些关于你的东西，我还没来得及看你的自传，但是我知道你支持Omega平权事业，而且那些经历，你不像是其他名人，他们说的平权只不过是作秀。所以，我相信你那天早上绝不是那个意思。”他飞快地舔了一下嘴唇，而那粉嫩的舌头让Erik更加无法专注于他说的话了。

走出餐厅的时候，Erik能够很明显地感觉的Charles脚步有多么不稳，他现在扶着他，说是扶着，倒不如说Charles直接靠在了他身上——他真是太轻了。

“如果我知道你酒量这么差的话，刚刚就不会叫第二瓶了。”Erik现在无比后悔自己刚刚的决定，毕竟只要被那双眼睛盯着一秒钟，他就无法拒绝Charles的任何要求。

Charles笑了起来，带着红酒味道的灼热气息刚好落在Erik的颈间，让后者浑身一震。“你的车停在那里？”

“前门，Emma在等我。”

话音刚落，Charles猛地握住他的手向后门冲去，Erik知道他不应该这样，但是这种感觉实在是太好了，他们十指相扣，像是幽会一样躲开所有人地奔跑——

直到Charles喘着气停下来，他们站在河边的石板路上放声大笑起来。

“你知道这有多疯狂吗？我才刚刚认识你三天。”Erik始终握着他的手。

“但是我觉得这太晚了。”

他望向Charles，他的眼里比他头顶的星空璀璨美丽一万倍。

接着银河的主人说话了，“我在河边码头有个游艇，事实上那是Raven的，我给她的生日礼物，但是我想她不会介意的。我想给你看一样东西。”

Erik摇摇头，把最后一点犹豫抛在脑后，俯下身亲吻他。

他们互相拉扯着跌跌撞撞地走下台阶，Charles按下了Erik背后的电灯开关，他搂着对方的脖子，额头相抵。“别太惊讶。”

【能听得到我说话吗？】他听得见Charles的声音，他同时看得一清二楚，对方根本就没有动一下他的唇瓣。

“你……”

【这是我的能力，Erik。】

【你是个心灵感应者。】

【你学的比我想的快多了。】

【天啊，我爱你。】

【我也爱你。】

【我没有醉，Charles。】

【明天早上我也会说一样的话，相信我。是时候告诉我你能做什么了？】

他握着Charles的手，拉着他走到了窗边。“你不会想错过这个的。”接着整个游艇脱离了水面，一点点向上移动，然后停在了半空中。透过明净的玻璃，脚下是一片延伸至天际的粼粼波光，月光的清辉荡漾在河水里。远方锋利的分界线以上是一片晴朗的星空。美丽的银色光带横贯整个视线。月亮的光晕看起来明亮又温柔。

“你能控制所有的金属？”

“算是吧。”

Charles把目光从窗外移到Erik身上。“我不应该喝那么多酒。”

他低头看着他。“为什么？”

“我不想忘记现在我所经历的一切，哪怕是一秒也不行。”

“这很简单。至少需要十二小时，你身体里的酒精就会被完全代谢掉。”

“那就为接下来的十二小时找点事情做吧。”Charles舔了一下嘴唇，扯着Alpha的领子和他亲吻在一起。

凌晨六点。

“我还是爱你。”Charles从浴室里走出来说道。

“我开始相信你了。”Erik穿着浴袍坐在沙发上，电视上播放着《星球大战》第四部。

“只有一个问题。”他走过来坐在Erik身边，把头靠在他的肩膀上，“我很明显会错过今天飞往纽约的早班机。”

“我有一架私人飞机。”

“我爱你。”Charles直起身体，尽管这个动作带给他的后背一阵恼人的酸痛，他小小地呻吟了一声，然后他把手指放在Erik的太阳穴上。 “我还可以让别人感受到我的情绪和想法，反之亦然。”

Erik感受到的是喜悦、爱慕、和欲望，不带迟疑的，赤诚鲜明的情绪，而这击垮了Erik最后一道心理防线。他转过头温柔地吻着他。“我也爱你。”他在脑海里说道，而Charles会听到这个的。

当二人终于从游艇上下来的时候，又过了一个多小时。夜晚的寒气还没有完全散去，明亮的金光给远处的云霞镀上一层耀眼温暖的光晕 。

Charles侧着头看向远处的街道，而Erik眼里只有他也被染上金色的睫毛。

他给Emma打电话的时候，意料之中地听到了她咬牙切齿的质问：“你他妈去哪了？从昨天晚上到现在你下过床吗？现在你应该已经到纽约了。”

“你现在能过来接我们吗？”Erik完完全全地忽视了她话语里再明显不过的愤怒。

他脑海里闪过Emma翻白眼的表情，“马上到。”

“谢谢。”

Erik挂了电话之后，映入他眼里的是Charles灿烂到他觉得可以被定义为嘲笑的笑容。“我觉得我和你的助理会成为很好的朋友。”

“千万别。”Erik光是想到Charles和Emma坐在一起分享他的生活，他就不禁打了个冷战，“她是个灾难。”

“如果我没猜错的话，她也是个心灵感应者。”

“没错。”Erik叹了口气，“而且她可以变成钻石。”

Charles笑得前仰后合，“她将来求婚一定很方便。”

黑色Limo停在两人面前，后座的车窗被摇了下来，金发女人冷漠地说道，“你需要停止脑补我求婚的画面，Mrs. Lensherr。”

“Fine。”

彩蛋

Erik推开家门，看见他的丈夫穿着自己大一码的衣服坐在沙发上，吃着薯片看电视剧。“你回来啦。我有事要和你说。”Charles嚼着薯片含混不清地说道。

“我以为你今天下午有课？”Erik脱下外套挂在门后。

“噢，Hank替我上了。”Charles想左侧挪了挪，“坐下，我有事要和你说。”

Erik走到他身边坐下，揽过他的肩膀，低头在他的唇上落下一个吻。他在占够便宜之后放开了Charles，对方的嘴唇看起来甚至更加红润了。他低下头，埋在Charles的颈侧深吸了一口气。“你为什么这么喜欢我的衣服？”

“它们闻起来像你。”Charles若无其事地说道，就仿佛他刚刚说的是“今天过的怎么样”。

Erik把手从他的衣服下摆伸进去，指腹一下下的挠着他的腰侧。“那你觉得我好闻吗？”他开始舔舐Charles分明的锁骨，柔软的舌尖在他细腻的皮肤上留下湿热的温度。

“Erik！”Omega的声音开始发颤，“停一下。”但是这听起来像是欲迎还拒，而他也深知这一点，于是他猛地把他的丈夫推开。

Erik的脸上仍然挂着一副轻佻地笑容，“你想说什么，洗耳恭听。”

“我怀孕了。”

“什么？”

“我说，我怀孕了，这三个词里面哪一个你听不懂？”

“你怀孕了。”Erik重复了一遍，很显然他正在试图消化这个重磅炸弹。

Charles有些不耐烦地说道，“是的。”

空气里安静了三秒钟。

然后Charles被紧紧地抱住了。“我爱你，谢谢。”


End file.
